Auria
The Kingdom of Auria was a nation that formed in the fall of 1919 as part of the political reforms within Libertatem that occurred that year. The nation ruled over Lightveil, San Arentonio, Petrograd and Gold Haven. The nation at this point has broken up into it's own individual towns. History Years ago in the small farming town of Sprucanshire, two men, and one woman as leader came to think of the nation that is the Auric Dawn. These three, Edward Price, Albane Caverly, and Lucian Hayes were nicknamed by the people "The Big Three". The Margave was later removed from the city by the people and cabinet, and Lillian Caverly came to be the new Margave of Lightveil. Lucian Hayes had left the city to work for EurCorp, but later returned and was named Viscount. The Lightveil Instigation was an event that occurred in 1919, resulting in the removal of Auria from EurCorp. There are divided opinions and reactions to this event. Some residents believe that the Lightveil Instigation was a direct attack by EurCorp, it is believed by them to be a tipping point in defining their alliance. Supporters of EurCorp has have been imprisoned in Lightveil, along with Lightveil citizens being killed by EurCorp troops, resulting in further development of tension between nations. However, as time went on in the nation, a set of bad events led to Auria's fast decline. With the EurCorp departure from the city of Lightveil, the city developed a more isolated status. Due to this, trade and relations with other nations also faltered. These decisions can be traced to the leadership of the Caverly family's ideals and roles in the leadership of the nation. Residents soon left for other cities like Kapranov or Gothor or many other settlements around Libertatem. The city had power-struggles and shady deals that would also cripple the nation. By February of 1920, the country would be no more, it's capital city in ruins, and colonial towns almost completely abandoned. Lightveil Lightveil, the capital city is surrounded by waters and lies in a valley, between two mountains. The people of this city are focused on life and the future. The people are peaceful unless provoked and are fairly biased and opinionated. The officials, along with the public, greatly values theirs friends allies. The city believes that it stands for freedom of humanity and will not fall to any winds that wish to knock them down, remaining adamantly perched between two mountains. As of the early months of 1920, Lightveil has been abandoned and overrun by plague. It's once great towers and houses overgrown with vines, missing chunks of the walls. A crashed zeppelin now lays in a self made crater in a part of town. All residents at this point have vacated the city or have fallen to the plague disease. As of this point, the city seems to be lost to time, just another page in the history books. List of Infamous Residents Mad Tobias - a well known terrorist who was known for planting plague in Auria, attempting to murder Archon Albane Caverly, killing the mayor of Gladen, Prime Minister Haster, EurCouncil member John Simmons, and other notable figures. He was later killed by Auria's Margrave on the day that was supposed to be his formal execution. Category:Nations